


Sinful Gods

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guy on Guy, M/M, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction, Seven Deadly Sins, Vampires, ancient vampires, seven vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Seven of the deadliest vampires to ever walk the face of the earth have awoken and come to play.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Original Short Story

Walking into the club my eyes instantly landed on the man in the red velvet lounge chair. He was the only one not mingling or drinking with the other patrons, instead, he was sitting there just watching the others. Just looking at him you could tell he was dangerous, the look in his eyes held a cocky, yet powerful, glint that made you uncomfortable looking into them. He was better than the people around him and he knew it, he relished in the feeling and didn’t have a care in the human world. I approach him and sit in the chair across from him. He raises one eyebrow as he wonders who I am.

I pull a necklace from my shirt to reveal a family crest, the crest of the most powerful family to walk the supernatural night, and I was the oldest of the seven vampire siblings. He sat up smirking when he saw the crest and looks into my eyes.

“What have I done to gain the honor of one of the sins visiting me?” He asks as he lights another cigarette; the one in the tray having burned out.

I chuckle, “so you know of us,” I say.

He nods, “how could I not? Seven vampire siblings marked each by one of the seven deadly sins. The oldest known vampires to exist,” He said, “and judging by your looks, I’d say you’re pride or wrath,” He adds.

“Wrath,” I said, “as for why I’m visiting, I don’t really know, I haven’t been out of my home in a long time and I got word of a new vampire lord having awakened and hanging around the humans,” I add.

He lays back as he puffs on his cigarette and smiles with that evil glint. He must’ve thought he had me with the fledgling guards by the door or the bodyguards in the backroom, but I did not get marked by wrath for anything.

“Isn’t it beautiful what the humans have become? They love us. Our species have become their fetish, their kinks, and each night I have humans trying to get into my pants or my fangs into their necks. They think this life is what they see in their movies or read in their books, but they’re so wrong,” He said as he crowd-watches the patrons.

I nod, “it’s interesting that we went from being feared by humans to being loved in just a short amount of time. I do not like it,” I say, “humans are meant to fear us, worship us, not love or fetishize us.”

A silky laugh comes from his lips as he looks at me from behind threads of raven black hair, “you only do not like it because you have not lived in it. You sins have been asleep for far too long, get out and enjoy the world around you again,” He said.  
I stand from the chair and smirk. No one should ever tell me to enjoy humans because I just may take them up on that offer in a way that they didn’t intend. He seems to understand the implications of what he’d said as he stood with me and grabs my hand. I tilt my head as I look over my shoulder at him.

“Aren’t you the one that said to enjoy the world around me?” I ask.

“I did not mean to destroy it; I should’ve remembered who I was talking to when choosing my words. How about I go along with you and show you how this world works?” He asks.

I roll my eyes at him but nod in agreement, nonetheless. I’ve been asleep for almost three hundred years, waking only to feed every decade, but I never took the time to check on the advancement of humans. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know them inside and out. 

Of course, there would be quite a few dead humans on the way because of how they’re defiant and their mouths get them in trouble even in these times.

People move out of the way as we walk through the club, they seem to know what we are just by looking at us and this caught my interest. It was obvious some of the humans still held a deep-rooted fear even though the rest may welcome us. The vampire lord made his way to the dancefloor where he pulls me to him by my hips. I look up at him as my eyes flash a deep crimson in interest.

“Tell me, Wrath, have you ever just had fun that wasn’t dangerous?” He asks.

I laugh, “Is that a rhetorical question?”

I’m caught off guard as he places a kiss on my lips and moves my hips against his. I growl deep in my throat before I give in to the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. The vampire lord is getting comfortable with me, I’ll have to show him why that isn’t a good idea. He takes me by the hips, and we grind together on the dance floor. I didn't lust so for me this didn’t come as natural and I would’ve liked.

“Are you having a good time?” I ask him as I move to his neck and lick up it.

He grips my hips tighter and I take that as a good sign that I have him distracted. Without him having time to answer I slice through his throat with my nails. He looks at me in shock before the blood starts flowing and he drops to his knees. The patrons around us scream and run for the exit while his bodyguards close in on me. I stomp my foot to the ground and hounds of hell rise to drag them down. I smirk as I lean down to his body and rub his cheek his dead cheek. No one ever tells me what to do.


	2. Chapter One

I open my eyes into the darkness of my coffin when I hear movement outside of my tomb. I don’t know how long it has been since I went to sleep but my throat burned with a pang of intense hunger. A few centuries had passed according to my thirst, but little seemed to change in the world as the silence was unbearable. A small knocking on my coffin, a code written by my siblings and I, pulled me from my thoughts and I begin to push on the coffin lid. It gave way with little resistance and soon my eyes were met with the candlelight of our tomb. I look towards where the knocking had sounded and found Pride, stretching out his muscles, at his feet sat several humans, unconscious and bound. Pride seemed to have been busy before waking the rest of us. Pride offers his hand in helping me stand from the coffin since my hunger had weakened me. I couldn’t speak, but he knew what I needed as he cut the wrist of one of the humans and the blood drove me into feeding mode.

I kneel to the human, a girl no older than thirty, and sink my teeth into the flesh as the crimson fluid that gave me life flooded into my mouth. The familiar warmth awakening the instincts inside me and reminding me of what I am, who I am. Pride watches as I drain the human before going to wake our five other siblings. One by one they rose from their tombs and fed much as I did. When we were all finished, we stood up and looked over at Pride for information since he has obviously been awake a little longer than the rest of us.

“I awoke a year ago. I was gathering information on the world around us before I woke the rest of you. It’s been two-hundred and thirty years since we went to sleep, lesser vampires have begun to intermingle with the humans and in doing so there has been a popularity of our kind with the humans. They do not know that we actually exist, but they dream of immortality, if only they knew,” Pride said with a snicker.

We had originally all went to sleep because immortality is boring. You can only create so many fledglings before you run out of the desire for the human world. At the time they were so far behind in technology that they themselves were starting to die off. Wars. Plagues. Everything brought on by the one that created us, a God that they believe to be so benevolent and caring, but truthfully a sadistic ruler that humans pray to meet.

“What do they believe about us?” Envy asks as he rests against his coffin.

“I scoured the land looking for any information I could find on the belief of vampires, more specifically belief of us, but I found nothing. I even grabbed some lesser vamps to see if they knew who we are, but most of them have no idea who the sins are,” Pride said.

Pride being who he is was obviously irritated at the idea that humans did not worship us as they once did. I found this to be an interesting thing and something that we would have to fix once we have taken control again.

“What aren’t you telling us, Pride?” Lust asks as she cleans the blood from her skin by superheating it.

Pride looks at her and sighs, “the humans romanticize us and fetishize us, they do not fear the idea of a vampire coming for them thanks to a series known as Twilight. In that, vampires are emo and sparkly,” Pride said irritably.

I stand from leaning against a pillar and look at my siblings, “the humans do not fear the idea of the vampire that they have created in their minds. If they were to really see one of us then we wouldn’t be so attractive anymore,” I say as I look at them.

“What are you saying, Wrath? You want to take over the humans again?” Sloth asks as he looks up from his napping spot on the ground.

I nod, “that is exactly what I am saying. The seven of us are gods and we are meant to be feared in the eyes of humans because that’s how we survive. Humans cannot be allowed to grow comfortable with the ideas of vampires,” I say.

The others look at me than one another before nodding. I am the eldest of the seven, also the most violent as per my name, so I knew that even if they did not agree they would still follow me because they would be stupid not to. I’ve killed my own children in the past I will not be afraid to kill a sibling as well if they were to have attempted to stand in my way and they know this.

Greed walks from the shadows with our weapons and hands them back to us. I twirl my scythe in my hand and smirk as the power inside it comes back to life. Gluttony’s cleaver, Lust’s whip, Envy’s daggers, Greed’s katana, Pride’s broadsword, and Sloth’s chains all come to life as they enter the hands of their master’s and the power coming from them feels so wonderful to sense again. Humans don’t even realize the danger they are in because of how they have treated us, but that’s the glory of having been forgotten. We can plan and thrive in the shadows before we really take control of the world once again.

Pride looks over at me, “so, big brother, what do we do now?” Pride asks.

I look around my siblings, “we’ve just awoken in a new world, with little to go on for information, I suggest we first get our bearings and figure out the new world. The humans aren’t going anywhere and if we are to win then we have to know what we’re dealing with in the long run. I’m sure there are things even you don’t know yet Pride, so our first order needs to be getting in order and getting an understanding,” I say.

My siblings nod in agreement since we can’t fight what we don’t know.


	3. Chapter Two

I don’t bother looking up from my book when Lust enters the room that I’ve come to know as my bedroom. She doesn’t speak a word as she places a sheet of paper onto my desk and leaves my room. I know immediately what the paper contains, a list of the vampire lords that roam the lands, who were born from my descendants that I had not killed before going to sleep. I stood from my decaying chair and walk over to the old desk; I pick it up and immediately one name jumps from the shadows of the paper. The man is a younger vampire lord, only three-hundred, and had only recently started bragging about his relationship to us. His name sparks a familiar flashback of a strong, red-headed female vampire that I had changed and went as far as to give a child. I knew that this one was that woman’s grandchild and I decided that I would visit him first. If he makes me angry then I will simply kill him, much like I did his grandmother.

I look at the bags on the floor by my bed. Greed has been busying stealing us all clothing until we can convert our old money into new, this would come in handy when going to meet a human-loving vampire lord. It would also be a relatively brilliant idea to not startle the humans at the club he’s staying. I don’t want them to panic so soon. If I do end up killing him, I’ll be taking over the club immediately and no humans will be allowed within its radius or my siblings can feast. I have little time to be dealing with human affairs since I’m still trying to find a weakness in their defenses. What I have learned so far is the fool the North American’s call a president is out of touch with reality and the scandals surrounding china with a disease outbreak are unreal.

I always knew that without the guidance of a higher power humans would take their free will and abuse it. The chaos that the world is in has proven that to be fairly accurate. As I finish buttoning my pants and rolling the sleeves on my open button-down shirt, I find that I am acceptable to the human tastes of this century. Envy whistles when he walks into the room, always one for, well, envy.

“Dad sure could have given me that body,” Envy said.

I look over at Envy as I roll my eyes; I only had muscle definition and minimal body fat from years of fighting in wars. Although Envy had nothing to scoff at, he was a slender, toned, and athletically built man formed by years of hunting beasts during the tribal era. He often forgets that he looks as equally attractive as the rest of us, but with such a name as Envy he can never be satisfied.

“You have an attractive body, Envy. If I wasn’t formed from fighting wars than I would sure hope to have a body as nice as yours,” I say back to him as I walk towards him, “who are you going out to find?” I ask.

Envy shows me his paper. A name jumps out just as one did on my own, a raven-haired teenage girl, she was dying from the plague when Envy turned her and gave her children. One of which became a vampire lord who now ruled in the South Korean army. I nod to Envy as we both start heading towards the exit of this abandoned crypt. Our siblings joined us shortly after since we all agreed to leave at once and meet back here as soon as we have dealt with the descendants whether that be recruiting or murder. Their descendants seemed to have all fallen into routines and would be easy to find, but mine, he was a partier and he loved to be in the limelight so there was no telling where this insufferable vampire lord would be at any given time. I guess that is my problem to deal with within a few hours when I arrive in the main area of downtown.

Upon my arrival to downtown, it wasn’t as hard to find the vampire lord as I thought it would be. I simply followed the gossip of middle-aged women hoping to catch a glimpse at the suspected night creature. As soon as I enter the club, I feel his eyes on me, he could sense my power as could the other vampire’s that dotted the club. I look over at where he would be sitting and make my way to him, sitting casually but menacingly across from him. He had a lit cigarette in his hand as he looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I remove the medallion from where it was hidden on my neck, showing the sins family crest, and look at him again. He sits up knowing that I could kill him in a moment’s notice should I so desire.

“What have I done to have a sin visit me?” He asks as he looks at me cautiously.

I smirk, “I heard through the grapevine and can clearly see with my own eyes that you are a human-lover. As I’m sure you know, you’re my descendant and I don’t appreciate my bloodline being tainted with humans,” I say.

“So, you’re Wrath, you killed my grandmother because she angered you, and I know if I do the same, I’m dead. This isn’t a winning situation for me, the world is not the same as it was before you seven fell asleep. People are more open to the idea of our kind,” He said to me; seemingly hoping to calm my rage but I am not Wrath for no reason.

“No, they’re more open to the idea of what the television and the Twilight movies have created for them. They would not be so open to the pain of our teeth ripping into their flesh, our claws puncturing their skin, they do not want us they want the creatures in their fantasies which we are not,” I say as I grow angrier with the vampire lord who downplayed the disrespect humans had for us.

Before he can say another word to defend humans, I decided that I had had enough, I slice my claws through his neck and sever his head from his shoulders. I crush his head beneath my feet, a satisfying crunch of his skull, so he has no chance of reviving. My hellhounds rise from the ground and take the body back to their lair to devour. The music around me stopped and the humans fled in a panic when they realize that something isn't quite right about me, the other vampires look at me and prepare to attack, but once they see my medallion they freeze and kneel instead. It is good to see that they’ve heard the legends at least, maybe this can be useful for me.


	4. Chapter Three

I arrive back at our home base at the same time as Lust. Walking in right behind her was her descendant, a scrawny vampire that looks like she hadn’t had a decent meal in a long time. I could see it on Lust’s face that she wasn’t happy with her descendant, but at least we have one more vampire on our side of the playing field. The girl was standing as far from me as possible when she notices what Lust also seemed to notice. My descendant was nowhere to be seen.

Lust sighs as we walk into the crypt, “where is yours?” She asks.

“I’d imagine he’s currently enjoying a visit to the circles of Hell. He wouldn’t listen when I attempted to persuade him, so I chopped off his head and crushed it,” I say with ease as I sit on one of the stone slabs we’ve set up to be chairs.

The descendant behind Lust flinches and looks away from me in a hurry. I know I am not that scary of a person, so why does this one fear me so? I inwardly laugh at the joke that I am not a scary person. I almost pride myself on how terrifying I can be when I so choose to do so.

“We’re supposed to be gaining assets, Wrath. You can’t just kill every descendant you find,” Lust says as she too sits.

“I did manage to get an asset, a new home base, I think you’ll find it to be up your alley. It’s a club in the downtown area of New York City and I would say it’s more comfortable than anything we have here. There are back rooms we can make into bedrooms and still use the club partly to entice other vampires while also generating some of the newer money,” I say as I lay back against the wall.

Lust nods knowing there is no point in arguing with me. I don’t particularly care if I kill every descendant that I have, so long as I can gain assets in other ways, I think we will do fine. It wasn’t long before the other five siblings begin to return home with and without descendants. Lust looks annoyed to see Greed and Envy returning without their descendants, Greed having killed his, and Envy leaving his in the military to not garner suspicion.

“What did you manage to find, brother?” Greed asks as he looks at me.

I relax before I begin, “I managed to obtain a new hideout, it’s large enough that at least three or four descendants each could comfortably live there,” I say as I look between them, “no more rock walls and stone furniture, although not unfamiliar to most of us,” I add.

Sloth looks interested when I mention that we will have actual furniture, he loved to take naps, but he hated the stone furniture that we all had to sleep on. Greed was interested too since he enjoyed materialistic things.

“And you, Greed? What did you find?” Lust asked.

Everyone could hear the irritation in her voice, she was never fond of senseless violence, but she was Lust for a reason and not Wrath or Greed like myself or my brother. Out of the seven of us, I would peg Lust as the more human-sympathizing one, but even she has grown a distaste for humans over the millennia that we have been in existence. Unlike my siblings, I don’t have the same emotions that humans have, this is because when I was created father was experimenting. He created me directly as a vampire, but when he saw my anger and my hate, he refused to do that to my siblings. They were each plucked from his first flock of humans, born from samples of my own blood, so we’re all biologically related despite having never been born from the same person.

I’m not afraid to admit that I hate humans because I have envy for them, although over time it has turned to pure hatred and the envy has ceased. Once upon a time, I wanted a spouse and a child, but father laughed at me when I requested to be given the ability to be normal because he knew that I could never adapt the way the other six had. I am a failed experiment and it’s why I am Wrath. One would assume that I hate my siblings as I watch Lust and Greed fight it out verbally over the descendants without stopping them, but I don’t. I protect them and would kill any that dare gets in my way of saving them. That is my version of the love that I do not feel. I use my anger and hate to protect those around me and all of them don’t even know it. Envy may be the only one that even has a hint that I care more about them than I let on.

Out of all of them, Envy is the one that I am closest to and is the only one that I would ever let inside my mind. Possibly because he saved me from hunters in the early years and had seen my weakened, vulnerable side that I rarely show or because he’s the one with the strongest emotion closest to what I felt in the beginning. Either way, Envy is the only one that I can truly say I would die for if it ever came to be needed.

I stand and walk away from the squabbling on my siblings. Lust and Greed stop arguing to watch me walk away, knowing that something was on my mind they went silent. Envy was the only one who dared followed me because he was aware that I wouldn’t rip him apart as I would the others for bothering my private thoughts.

Envy waited until we were locked inside my room before he dared to speak, “Wrath, I see the look in your eyes, is it those thoughts again?” Envy asks as he sits on my desk.

I lay back on my bed and look up at the stone ceiling, “yes, unfortunately so, they’ve been rearing their ugly heads every decade or so,” I say as I look at the ceiling.

I could hear the familiar sound of Envy’s hair moving as he nods, “you know we don’t have to do this now, we can return to sleep, let the other five work for now,” Envy said.

Envy always slept with me when these thoughts returned. It was strange how much he had become my safety blanket over the years and had been there when the anger became too much to always handle.

“We do need to do this and I’ll be okay, I’ll try to push through them until I can make them go away,” I say as I sit up in bed and look at him.

“You don’t have to pretend Wrath. Everyone is starting to notice that something is wrong, you haven’t been the same in a couple of hundred years before we slept,” Envy said.

I don’t look at my brother as I stand from the bed and walk over to the cracked mirror on the wall. I look worn down and destroyed from being alive for so long, maybe I need to go on a normal walk and take a deep breath of the world around me.

“I know. I’m going to take a walk around the crypt and gather my thoughts, don’t come looking for me unless I haven’t returned in three days,” I say as I leave my room.

I can hear Envy sigh as I shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

As I watch the quiet forest from atop a hill, I think back to the small town that used to be where this forest now flourished. Once upon a time my siblings and I had tried to be good for father, had tried to garner his love by protecting the humans in exchange for blood offerings, but eventually, they betrayed us and attempted to poison the blood. We slaughtered the village elders and the men as a reminder that we will never forget the harm they attempted and the hatred we felt for them. It has been hundreds of years, possibly longer, but we have never forgotten that first betrayal from humans. Humans are beneath us and we should have never tried to be friendly with them especially from the anger that it gained us from our father. He cast us away as failed projects after that village incident and he has yet to speak to us since or anyone for that matter.

A cry for help in the distance breaks me from my thoughts as I look and see the trees moving as if something was jumping between them. I kneel before jumping from the hill and landing in a tree then the next before I eventually found myself in a clearing where several juvenile vampires were surrounding a human boy of no older than twenty. I was curious as to why these guys were hunting him, so I sat on a branch and listened to their conversation before I decide if I want to interfere or not.

“No, please, no!” The boy was begging for his life as he was surrounded.

“The sins can’t help you boy, they don’t exist, and even if they did they wouldn’t bother with a human. They hate humans.” one of the lesser vampires said.

My ears perked when I heard that, so this boy knew that the sins existed, which means he must know that vampires exist. Well, he does know either way. I jump down in front of the boy and the vampire that said I do not exist and look at them with the anger that I felt on a day to day basis.

“We do not exist, do we?” I ask as my medallion swings from my neck.

The one saying we do not exist looks like he’d seen a ghost as he looks at me realizing he had screwed up.

“Wrath!” The boy behind me yelled.

Admittedly that caught me off guard, how did this boy know me and my siblings? We are not in the human text and we do not keep vampire text laying around it is in a vault in our home. I did not like this boy knowing so much and I would be taking him back home with me when I killed these lesser vampires who were now begging for their lives.

“Wrath, please, we didn’t know you existed, please man spare us,” one was begging pathetically.

With a flick of my hand, I behead the four of them that surround the boy and look back behind me at the boy who had been splattered with some of the blood. I did not give him a chance to speak as I turn towards him in an angry stance. I yank him up by the bicep and start dragging him behind me, but something makes me let go. A sweet smell in the air that I had not smelled in a millennium and had hoped to never smell again caught me off guard and I look at my body then at the boy in front of me.

“No,” I say definitively. 

“I’d been having visions for a week, I was at the nightclub the night you killed them, and something just clicked. I’ve always known vampires existed since I was friends with one as a child, but I didn’t know about the sins until I started getting them. I know you hate humans and having one for a mate probably isn't ideal for you so turn me if you want I understand if you do, but I beg you not to reject me. I'll do anything that you want me to so I don't have to be homeless and alone again, ” he said as he looks back at me with pleading eyes. His words held the truth as he spoke and he meant it when he said that I could turn him, he would indeed do anything that I want him to, but I do not want a mate. 

Mates are a weakness that no vampire wants. They give enemies an open chance to take you down and once you're connected to a mate the hunters can use your mate, especially if humans, against you since your life becomes theirs and vice versa. I couldn't afford this right now, not right when I'm about to take over the human race with my siblings, but if I do turn the boy then he can at least hold his own with some proper training. I would have to think about whether or not I want to keep this human as human or if I want to turn them should I decide that I would accept.

I do not dare speak another word as I grab the boy again and take him back to my home. I would deal with the rest once I have returned there and hopefully put an end to this.


End file.
